


Kiss of the Witch

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Legilimency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a dragon kneels before a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> For the It's So Wrong, But It Feels So Right Competition; category: incest.

When she first stepped from the green flames licking along the stone he thought the devil incarnate had come back from hell. Hell being Azkaban, which might as well be the real hell that those muggle religions were based on.

She had smiled upon seeing him; alone in the sitting room, his parents nowhere in sight. The woman was still dressed in her prison robes when she walked from the hearth, black hair flowing around her, as wild as the sea. Bellatrix Lestrange - his aunt - crouched down just enough to meet his eye level. "You must be my sister's little dragon, but you don't look very fierce, little dragon. In fact, you look petrified."

He didn't respond, he couldn't; because she was right. He  _was_  petrified. Draco had heard the stories of what she had done during the first war: her kill count, how she loved to torture her victims at any given opportunity, her breath-taking beauty.

Bellatrix raised her hands then, grasping at his throat; her fingers were wrapped along the sides, her thumbs pressing in against his airway, blocking it. "Oh dear, it appears my hands have slipped. Tell me, little dragon. Are you more like your father or your mother?"

Her grip loosened then and he took in a gasp of air, staring at her. What answer was she looking for? Which one would make her back off? He couldn't tell and he had never thought of which of his parents he was more alike with before. "Mother says I remind her of father."

" _Oh?_  How lovely." Her hands moved up from his neck and for a second he felt relief until the palms of her hands laid against his cheeks and she leaned forward so only a few inches remained between them. "So if I frighten you, I own you, yes?"

A shiver ran down his spine just before she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.


End file.
